


Attachments and Attractions

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M, POV Luke Skywalker, Pre-Canon, Set at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple School, Uncle/Nephew Incest, ambiguous age for Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Luke hadn't thought Ben's attachment to him would ever become a problem. Until it did.





	Attachments and Attractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).

Luke had noticed early on that Ben was just a little too attached to him. He thought it was fine at first; after all, Ben was his nephew and an only child with busy parents. Luke wasn't Jedi enough to think such an attachment would be a long term problem.

Oh how wrong he was.

Luke was already in bed, half asleep, when he heard a noise outside his room. Keeping his eyes closed to feign sleep, he reached out with the Force to find who it was. Ben. Of course.

He’d barely sat up, eyes just starting to adjust to the dim light of the room, when a shadow slipped in the door. Before he could open his mouth and ask just what Ben thought he was doing in his room at this time of night, the shadow stepped into the low stream of light coming in from the window. It was Ben, just as he knew, but he was completely naked. All Luke could do was gape in shock.

Ben was an attractive boy, Luke had always known that, but bathed in moonlight like this, he was breathtaking. His pale skin shone in the light, moles standing out like dark constellations. Luke was having a hard time thinking about anything other than how much he wanted Ben.

“Ben?” Luke finally managed to get out, voice hoarse in the quiet of the room.

Ben didn’t say anything, but he smiled, just the barest lift of the corners of his mouth. He stepped forward until he was standing only inches in front of Luke. All that skin, so close. Any other words Luke might say just caught in his throat.

Ben’s grin grew. “Do you like what you see, Uncle Luke?”

“Ben, this…” Luke cleared his throat, trying to gather his frantic thoughts. “This isn’t… You shouldn’t…”

“I’m tired of being told what I shouldn’t do or shouldn’t want,” Ben said sharply. He took a deep breath and Lulke could see him purposefully calming himself, just like they did in training. “I want this, and I think you do too. So I’m going to take what I want.”

Luke certainly couldn’t argue with that, though he knew he should. Ben was his nephew, his student. He had a responsibility to stop this before it went too far. If he was strong enough to.

“Ben, please,” he pleaded, not knowing what else to say, but knowing it wouldn’t be enough. Ben was never so easily swayed when he was determined.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Luke,” Ben replied. “It’s going to be so good.”

He closed the space between them, climbing onto the bed to kneel on it, straddling Luke. Luke’s hands moved to his nephew’s hips without conscious thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to remove them. The points of skin on skin contact burned, and Luke could feel his will to stop whatever this was fading.

“See?” Ben whispered, the puff of his breath caressing Luke’s face. “If we both want to, why shouldn’t we?”

Ben leaned in to press a kiss against Luke’s lips, inexperienced but oh so enthusiastic. Luke couldn’t help but return the kiss, throwing all intentions of stopping to the wind. His only thought as he pulled Ben closer, seeing how their bodies fit so well together, was that he would have plenty of time for regret and self-loathing in the morning.


End file.
